Mianhae Saranghanda
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: NO summary Bottom Kris Kriskai Kairis MPREG


**INI SEPERTI SEBUAH DIARY JADI TOLONG DI LIHAT TANGGALNYA**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA !**

**Dan semuanya dari point of view wu yifan**

**Seoul,january 11th 2013**

Ini adalah tanggal dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama dengan segala tingkah 'BAD BOY' mu yang membuatku gila.

"Manager Wu ini adalah putra semata wayangku Kim Jongin anda bisa mengajarinya menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang **bertanggung jawab** dan aku percaya padamu"

"Ne Wu Yifan imnida" ucapku tulus di sertai sebuah senyuman

"Cih ! membosankan" ucapmu sinis.

Itulah kesanmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau terlihat begitu dingin dan jangan lupa kau itu tidak sopan padahal kau sendiripun tau usia kita terpaut empat tahun.

**Seoul,february 20th 2013**

Boleh ku akui kemampuan memimpinmu memang diatas bocah seumuranmu tapi nobody's perfect kau juga mempunyai kekurangan dengan sikap bad boymu yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging

"Kenapa kau suka sekali masuk ke CLUB HAH ?" aku tau dia ada di club ehm bocah labil kurang kebebasan dan kasih sayang seperti dia mudah saja untuk di tebak.

"Bukan urusanmu siapa juga yang menyuruhmu hah?" kulihat kau sedikit sadar

"Kau itu merepotkan kau tau ? ayahmu mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh" ucapku kesal kenapa bocah ini tidak mau mengerti

"Bukan urusanmu PERGILAH ! TINGGALKAN AKU !"

Dan kau mendorongku dan langsung masuk ke dalam kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit hati saat kau melakukannya dada kiriku terasa berdenyut kurasa semua orang akan merasakannya jika mereka berada di posisiku

**Seoul,march 31th 2013**

Malam ini adalah malam tergelap dalam hidupku juga malam ku lupakan semua dan tak akan pernah ku tuliskan tapi sekeras apapun ku lupakan aku tetap akan mulai dari kau menginap di rumahku dengan alasan bertengkar dengan orangtuamu dan saat kau terbuai dengan minuman yang ku benci kau merebut paksa hal yang menurutku sangat berharga.

_its time to mature but this not hot or whatever but i think its enough_

"Jong..ehh jonginnhhh... pleasehhh stophhh...ahh.. arghh'

Apa tangisanku tidak cukup menyadarkanmu of course not kau terus saja menggagahiku dalam keadaan ku yakin 90% kau tidak sadar.

"Ssshhh...kauuuhh cukuph ...mendesAAAhh .. ouhh ur hole so ahh tighh babe ahh ahh"

"JOong..ahhh...aasshhh...argh.."

Aku mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat saat ku rasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dan aku langsung menatapmu memohon saat milikmu terasa begitu besar dan tegang di dalamku

"Ku mohon jongin ahhh...janganh... keluarkanhh auhh ouchh di daahhhhlam"

"STOP IT YIFAN ! i hate words_ dont out indside of me_ from women ever sleep with me and now if i cum on you why?would you being pregnant ?" you screaming at me

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menangis percuma kukatakan yang sebenarnya kaupun takkan pernah percaya.

**Seoul,april 7th 2013**

Seminggu sudah berlalu tapi bekasmu menggagahiku masih terasa dan aku harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu eh Yifan? terjatuh dari tangga alasan bodoh"

"Setidaknya itu masih bisa diterima akal Jongin-ssi"

"Just for ur information" kau menyunggingkan smirk andalanmu dan mendekatkan bibirmu ke telingaku kata yang membuatku ketakutan karna YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY KIM JONG(shit)IN (sorry jongin and god forgive me)

**Seoul,april 24th 2013**

Kau melakukan apa yang kau bisikkan padaku beberapa hari yang tau dan takakan pernah mau tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.I REALLY REALLY HATE U KIM JONGIN

**Seoul,may 31th 2013**

Hal yang paling kutakutkan terjadi dan aku hanya bisa menangis aku yakin jika ku beritahukan padamu kau pasti tidak akan percaya dan kau juga pasti mentertawakanku.

"Jadi Yifan kenapa kau ingin berhenti?"

"Aku ingin merawat halmoniku di Busan sajangnim"

Tidak mungkin ku katakan aku ingin lari dari ur bastard son yang dengan sempurna menghancurkanku.

"Haaahh...baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi jika kau ingin kembali bekerja di sini aku dengan senang hati menerima mu kembali Yifan"

"Ne kamsahamnida"

Kita bertemu di lobby untuk terakhir kalinya dan kau hanya menatapku tentu saja.

**Busan,october 10th 2013 **

Lima bulan aku pergi meninggalkan Seoul dengan bekal uang tabungan dan hasil penjualan sendirian ah ani aku tinggal dengan sebuah kehidupan yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku boleh ku katakan our baby ?.Dan aku tau perutku kini kehilangan otot-ototnya lebih tepatnya tidak lagi ? mungkin bayi kita yang menyebabkan entahlah i dont know my feeling to u.

**Seoul,december 16th 2013**

Pergerakanku kini semakin terbatas karna bayi dalam perutku entah bagaimana saat aku pergi berbelanja kau menemukanku aku takut kau menghinaku tapi yang ku pikirkan sangat berbeda dari yang terjadi saat ini kau memelukku dan tanpa berkata apapun kau menarikku ke dalam mobilmu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu karna tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kesadaraanku.

Seoul,december 17th 2013

Aku terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan kau yang duduk di sampingku tersenyum manis dan membelai perutku lalu mencium bibirku tanpa ada nafsu and i think i love u kim jongin.

"KIM JONGIN YOU READ MY FUCKING DIARY !" teriakku saat melihatmu membaca buku bercover hitam yang sangat ku hafal

"Sorry babe,im curious with ur book"

Kim jongin yang sekarang adalah pria yang lembut penuh perhatian dan sedikit possesive bukan lagi seorang bad boy yang ku kenal dan kim jongin yang sekarang adalah **suamiku**.

"What u want ?" ucapku takut saat dia mendekatiku dengan smirk andalannya huuggg

Kau memelukku erat tapi sayangnya terhalang perutku

"Mianhae saranghanda KIM YIFAN" kau tersenyum dan menatapku lembut

"Nado KIM JONGIN"

END

Bagi yang udah pernah baca di tempat lain dan ternyata itu adalah gue jadi gue nggak plagiat

Oke dah gitu aja.


End file.
